


(Artwork)

by Sparroet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, M/M, Waverider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparroet/pseuds/Sparroet
Summary: Gift for Crimson1; the prompt was Barry and Leonard playing D&D and Leonard taking every opportunity to make terrible passes at Barry in and out of character.





	(Artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/gifts).



Barry should have known, because Len’s got this unbearable shit-eating grin plastered on his face when he asked him to join the Waverider’s newest DnD session (hosted by some sad guy named Gary, who _totally_ looks and acts like Barry pre-lightning) that this was going to happen. This, being of course, Leonard dedicating the entire session to harassing Barry in and out of character. Hi yes, Barry was a nerd _and_ a loser in high school, thank you very much, he already knows how to roll a fuckin die and tally up his stats, no need for Leonard hovering over his shoulder and pointing out all his inconsistencies. (He has a growing suspicion it has more to do with keeping in close proximity to Barry than any true interest in creating a perfectly balanced cleric).

Oh, but that isn’t the worst part - the worst part is Len’s playing a bard.

“I roll to convince Barry’s character to hide in the closet with me,” Leonard’s got an arm around his shoulder and a stupid fucking smirk on his lips when he says it.

“You guys,” Gary begs, “I spent three months writing this boss fight, can you at least wait to fuck around until _after_?”

“I rolled a 2-”

“Hah, suck my dick, Snart,” Barry laughs.

“-plus my charisma stat, which is a 21, so I might just have to take you up on that offer, Red.”

“I don’t know why I even try,” Gary moans.

 


End file.
